


And that is enough.

by nattycakes



Series: Cuffed. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Frottage, Frotting, Hand Jobs, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Public Play, Punishment, S/D, Spanking, Switching, mature - Freeform, non linear I am so sorry, possible marriage, straight up porn, sub!Sherlock, sub/dom, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattycakes/pseuds/nattycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you asking me, or are you telling me Sherlock?" follow up to "We know now." You do not have to read it to read this at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And that is enough.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/gifts).



> I asked on tumblr for a prompt, and the lovely and amazing Megyal gave me "faulty airbags." It turned into this, and Marie is so amazing I adore you. When I wrote "We know now" I meant for it to be a stand alone, and then I heard about these amazing paper microscopes that actually exist, and it turned into this. 
> 
> I do not have a beta, and this has not been britpicked. If you want the job, please let me know! If you have an idea you would like me to write, leave me an ask on tumblr under fallingsherlocks. Thank you for reading and commenting and the love I've felt here. Aww, warm fuzzies.

“John, I think we should get some fresh air.” 

“Sherlock, are you asking me, or are you telling me?” John raised his left eyebrow just a little bit, enough for Sherlock to know that this wasn’t a test. 

“I am asking, quite nicely for me infact, if we could get some fresh air.” Sherlock let out a small huff with that he was a bit irked that he was having to ask, and not tell. 

“Right, okay. Just milling about or is this we’re actually going to do something and you’re trying to trick me into it?” 

“I wouldn’t dare do this that to you John, the repercussions would be too severe at the moment.” while putting on the Belstaff a flash of a silver cuff could be seen for a split second. 

They had been playing for just a little less than a year now. They had progressed to a point where when Sherlock needed to play, he would leave his cuff on the the bedside table of their room. John would do the same thing if he needed to play also. With adding anything to a relationship there were trials and errors, and huge triumphs. Sherlock loved being commanded by John. But after a few months in an aftercare moment, Sherlock brought up seriously that he would like to switch.

John rubbed shampoo into Sherlock’s scalp mulling it over. “How so? I know I wouldn’t be comfortable being given punishments, or being restrained at all.” 

Turning himself around to rinse the shampoo out he said, “Oh nothing like that I would like to tell you what to do, but with a bit more, exhibitionist qualities to it.” 

Exiting the shower and handing Sherlock a towel John quietly said, “I’ll keep that in mind.” and Sherlock thought that would be the last of it. 

A week later John brought up how if they were to switch, they would need different safe words for when it’s him. “Obvious John.” Sherlock drawled.

“Alright then, did you already deduce what words I would prefer?” the tone was deadpan, but Sherlock could sense the smirk. 

“It would need to be more common than colours we couldn’t just be out in an alley and have you say ‘Purple!’ people might come to see what in the hell was going on. I thought street names would work, but there is always the chance that even the most remote street in Holloway might one day be uttered and that would ruin the whole moment. No, John, that wouldn’t work, so where do we go from there? So after much thought animals.” 

“Animals?” John questioned in the rare moment where Sherlock took a breath.  
“Please. Yes, animals. What are two animals that you could say in the dark, and it would sound like possible everyday conversation? Cat and dog are the two.” Sherlock smirked. 

“I don’t know if I love or hate that nothing is ever a surprise with you Sherlock. That’s excellent. Limits are no restraining at all, no breath play, and no punishments, or striking me. I am willing to try a power play, you telling me how you want to fuck me, or how you want me to fuck you and some of the most interesting of places, but I know I can’t handle what I do to you. Remember?” 

“John I thought it was very kind of you to allow me to show you how each of our new toys feel on you.” 

“I did need to know what they felt like so I could leave the most impact on your arse. Also, please call me John, sir has too much behind it for me to really pay attention.” John smiled fondly at Sherlock, grabbing his hand, “I will leave the rest to you Sherlock. We can try this but if we get arrested please use your phone call to call Mrs. Hudson and not Mycroft.” 

“I think you might be delirious, do you feel sick? Mycroft would be able to deduce what was going on, and already had a call. I could use my call to get something else done, bail would already be quietly taken dealt with.”

“Oh ha ha ha Sherlock. Honestly though Sherlock, you know where to hide and not been seen in public while in the middle of a crowd, I trust you.” He kissed the corner of Sherlock’s mouth, “And this Doctor needs to get his arse to bed. Early day at the surgery. I love you Sherlock. Very much.” 

“Yes, well, obvious really that I love you too. Not a body part in the crisper for a week. But I suppose one does like hearing that from time to time.” 

“I know you do.” John said as he shut the bedroom door behind him. When Sherlock finally slid in beside him, John finally fell into REM sleep.

“Love you too John.” he didn’t hear said against the back of his neck. 

 

When John finally got his trainers on and Sherlock nearly leapt out the front of 221B. John could feel it in his bones something was fishy, but Sherlock was still wearing his cuff so he wouldn’t step too far out of bounds. Sherlock had left the cuff out this time, so he would be on his very best tonight. 

“Sir, I think I’m allowed back at that Tesco’s again.”

“Oh fantastic, now I won’t be the only one to pick up beans.” 

“Don’t be absurd.” 

“How is that absurd? It wouldn’t kill you to get the shopping. You know Mrs. Hudson can’t always be your backup for that.”

“No, I have you for that.” he smirked. 

John has a suspicion that someone was trying to provoke a response in public. It had become second nature for John to be much more, authoritative when Sherlock was wearing his cuff. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. It wasn’t a limit of his anymore, but usually if anything was public it was him wearing his cuff. 

When Sherlock had presented John’s cuff to him it was a very stormy evening. It was dark earlier than usual and there was actual thunder rumbling in the background. John was looking to his cuppa and watching some crap telly, he was off from the surgery the next day so he might even doze on the couch for a bit. Sherlock had swept in like a large bat. He was in a very classic sulk, no good cases for almost a week. John had been enjoying the nice and quiet time to rest, but Sherlock, no, he felt like he was rotting from the inside. Like his brains were turning into porridge and sliding out of his ears. He sat down beside John sitting on his heels almost, and pulled a box out of his pocket for John. 

“John, I would very much like to try this with you tonight. And for you to wear that. I will still call you John, if I have to remind you of your safewords I’ll be very cross, and please keep on what you’re wearing but bring a coat. No jumpers. Please follow my every request, and questions are not permitted at this time. And quickly, this is a bit time sensitive.” 

John felt a completely out of his element. He was a bit turned on, and a bit jealous. He did like to give orders, (in Sherlock’s case, request), but he said he would try, and John Watson is a lot of things, but he doesn’t do anything half-arsed. He gently opened the box, and pulled out an almost identical silver cuff, but for his it was inscribed ‘and that’s enough.’. Smiling he put on his cuff, and and his coat and walked down the steps of 221B.

It wasn’t much that first time, they walked a few streets over, and beside a Tesco’s Sherlock instructed John to get on his knees while Sherlock opened the umbrella behind him, John’s back against the wet bricks. He didn’t see anyone out in the rain, so he was fairly sure this was a test to see if he was comfortable, like Sherlock had been waiting on this. 

“John, I trust you completely, and I know that you trust me as well. Tonight is going to be fairly quick to see if this is something we can explore further. I want you to start by opening my trousers and leaving my pants up. I want to see how hard I get before I beg you for it. Try to be as quiet as possible. The back door to here is less than 2 meters away.” His voice had taken on a very honey filled quality. 

Sherlock let out a long breath as John started nuzzling right above the clasp of his trousers. He left an open mouthed kiss right above the button before undoing the zipper and mouthing the outline of Sherlock. “Get it soaking wet John, I’m going to fuck your mouth by the end of this.” John responded by spitting on his hand and roughly pulling Sherlock. John pulled him out of his pants and heard drop the umbrella and feel hands roughly in his hair pulling him forward fucking his mouth. John let saliva fall freely all over Sherlock. It was pouring anyway no one would notice, and as long as he swallowed no one would know. 

Until the back door suddenly opened and Sherlock was pulling John up and trying to zipper himself back in and run at the same time. They made it about 20 yards away before John fell over laughing and nearly screamed, “Okay this, this we can do.”. 

On their stroll, John noticed several people running away of course Sherlock and John started running to where everyone was leaving. It was a traffic collision, broken glass everywhere and a woman bleeding all over the steering wheel. “Excuse me, excuse me, I’m a Doctor, please get out of my way!” A random person yelled, “The paramedics are on the way,” but all John heard was Sherlock going, “Fascinating, the airbags didn’t deploy.” And started pulling paper out of his inner coat pocket. 

“Sherlock, you have to help me, the airway might be blocked, put that bloody piece of paper down and get over here!” he shouted. 

“John, this is a microscope. And if she lives, I doubt she’ll be happy that the cops were called.” 

“You don’t think she’ll be happy her life was saved?” 

“No because she’ll spend the rest of her life in prison because there is cocaine where the airbags were at.” 

“The block Sherlock, I will not ask again.” 

“Yes Sir, where would you like me?” 

The cops showed up, and Sherlock had texted Lastrade to alert him to the drug ring that was now running around London. “Watch the car overnight, leave it where it is, and they’ll show up again.” secretly sulking because he didn’t get to show off his new paper microscope. “Now if you excuse me, I have a very angry boyfriend who needs a shower and some crap telly since our walk was ruined.” 

The walk home to Baker Street was silent as the grave. John knew how Sherlock had wanted this evening to go, to be on his knees or hands against the wall at the Tesco’s, but that’s not how it happened. He was going to end his night with no release, he was sure of it. 

“Sherlock, get up those stairs, strip, and go to the block.” 

When John used that voice, Sherlock always did what he was told. When John entered the room Sherlock was naked, and bent over the wooden block. “I think the paddle Sherlock, you disobeyed me, in public. How many should you get? You may be vocal through this tonight Sherlock, tonight will not be an easy night for you. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir. I apologize.” 

“I know, you had a new toy, but you decided to wear your cuff. You had plans, and they didn’t go the way you wanted, did they?” 

“No Sir. I apologize.”

“How many Sherlock.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement.

“Seven Sir.” 

“That sounds fair Sherlock. You will count after each one. If you skip or take to long, we will start over. I will use warm up spanks on this one Sherlock, do you understand?”

“Yes Sir, I am ready.” 

John started slowly, closed handed to warm up the skin. If you used the paddle too hard without warming up a bit, huge bruises appeared and hurt more. John wasn’t sadistic, not even an ounce of him liked to see Sherlock hurt, but he did give out punishments. They were reminders that when Sherlock was subbing, he was not the one in control. “I am going to use the paddle now, let me know when you are ready.” 

“I am ready Sir for what you will give me.” 

Thawk. “One.”

Thwak. “Two.” but his breath came out very quickly.

Thawk. “Three.”

Thawk. “Four.” came out more like a stutter than anything else.

Thawk. “Five.” 

Thawk. “Six.” Sherlock was visibly shaking.

Thawk. “Seven. I am sorry Sir.” 

John threw the paddle down and helped Sherlock up. “Shh, let me go draw you a bath.” Helping Sherlock down the stairs, John took off the cuff and left it on the table beside his. “It’s been a very long time indeed since you needed a reminder Sherlock. You did remarkably well.” 

“John, this was absolutely not how this night was supposed to go.” 

“You know I had a bit of an idea about that actually. I’m pretty sure it you didn’t mean to bust up a drug ring when we were walking to Tesco’s so I could tie your hands behind your back. Don’t think I didn’t see the rope in that coat as well when you were putting up that stupid paper.” John smirked and started to turn the taps to get a nice lukewarm temperature for the water. “I think you’ll need ice packs tonight as well, come on, in the bath with you.” 

“Firstly, oh that water feels nice did you add oils?, that piece of paper is a microscope. It will change the way we process all information. In my coat pocket, I can carry a device that allows me to see instantly if it was a seed or if it’s pollen. Secondly, you couldn’t have seen the rope because it wasn’t even in that pocket so I’m almost impressed with you.” 

“Almost?” John was using a flannel on Sherlock’s stomach, going very close to Sherlock’s surprising erection. It wasn’t a secret that Sherlock got off on being reprimanded. 

“You saw the cuff when I put on my coat, so you would assume I had something else in there.” his breath catching. 

“Sherlock, if you are wearing your cuff, I have the rules. You should not be setting anything up with those lines. You’re supposed to bring up to me with new ideas, and things you would like to try. Or would like to try on me.” John was pulling Sherlock slowly, mostly staying at the base, almost with smalls strokes. “I wanted to take you tonight when I saw that cuff. I didn’t even want to make it out of the door. I would have had you on the stairs and you would be walking with a limp for a different reason tomorrow,” He started going faster, working the head with the foreskin, “and now that’s not going to be able to happen for a while. Remember Sherlock, honesty. That’s how this works, I am honest with you, and you are honest with me.” with a loud groan Sherlock came with his hips breaking the service of the water. “I love you Sherlock. The only thing that surprises me anymore is how I still have you.” he started to help Sherlock out of the bath. “I’ll get the ice, no more excitement for you tonight.” and kissed Sherlock’s forehead. 

“John, in the nightstand by my bed, I have a new ointment, would you mind?” moving towards his bedroom. 

“Christ Sherlock, you know maybe we should do 24/7 on this just once so I could get you to make me bloody tea just once. I’ll get the damn ointment, but then I’m going to bed, I’m knackered.” 

John went to the nightstand, pulling the drawer out harder than necessary, he noticed a small black box. He picked up and turned around. 

“John, I am constantly surprised by you in ways I didn’t know. You are my work, my life, and my love. I would very much like to sign a silly little bit of paper and make it where you have me for life.” 

“Only you would make this about you. You selfish bastard.” getting a little choked up John nodded. “Yes, yes that will do.” 

“Are you crying?” 

“Shut up. Why do you want to get your new toy?” he smiled.

For someone with an arse that wasn’t going to allow for sitting much for a day or so, Sherlock moved very fast to get that damned paper microscope. “I love you you know,” John said “and it will always be enough.” 

He was still tempted to go get that cuff and have Sherlock make him some damned tea though. Fondly, he decided exactly what he wanted as an engagement present, and just how he planned to get that. For now, he’ll let Sherlock look at his tears with bit of paper, and be still be surprised at what Sherlock has in store for them in the future.


End file.
